The present invention relates to a device for shielding a user from electromagnetic waves emitted by a cellular telephone.
Cellular telephones operate at frequencies in the range of 825 to 890 MHz. Recently there has been a great deal of concern over the harmful effects of electromagnetic waves emitted by a cellular phone on a user who holds the cellular phone immediately adjacent to the user's head with the antenna of the cellular telephone in the vicinity of the user's brain. While there has been no correlation between the use of cellular telephones and brain cancer, there have been a few reports of brain cancer and studies that show that radio waves of various frequencies can accelerate the development of cancers in laboratory animals. Therefore, it would be advantageous to reduce the amount of electromagnetic emissions received by a user during the use of a cellular telephone.